


Bring Me Back

by ThatPeskyBoat



Series: Metal Bones, Radioactive Hearts [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Android Lil Hal, Android Lil Hal Jr, Gay Robots, Hal has daddy issues and I'm attempting to resolve them, Hal reveals that Hal Jr is more than just an ironic creation to piss Dirk off, M/M, Mildly Invasive Cavity Repairs, Or at least currently it is, Post Game AU, These are gonna go in no particular order don't expect chronical consistency with me, They'll be written as the information becomes relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: Brobot finds himself awake again, and that voice is back too.





	Bring Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was inspired to write more Brobot/Hal because who doesn't love gay robots? I certainly love them and I hope that you will too.

His name was ~~Brobot~~ ~~Not Dirk~~ ~~Metalhead~~ ~~TTA(DSC)~~ Pending...

He was currently in a state of stasis, his chassis broken, torn open from his own hand in an act of self-sacrifice that was ultimately his own decision despite originally having been an order from above. Or, in other words, a command from his maker. Something, or someone, had attempted to convince him to stay in those last moments. It didn’t want him to leave.

I'm here.  
I've got you now.

He remembered it clearly, the voice that permeated his central processing unit and attempted to take control through his coding. It had felt like a virus. He had refused to allow it to happen, yanking his own radioactive core from his body, tearing through the steel plating of his chest as if it were a sheet of aluminum. It was those last moments that were looping, the sensations of the memory playing again and again in the undamaged RAM devices. Somehow they were being powered. It was simply a recording, of course, and he had no idea that this event was looping over again and again. He wouldn’t know this either, until he was stable.

Which, didn’t actually take that long.

The first thing that he saw, as the soft blue glow of the interface of his shades slowly powered back to life, was a shock of black hair. Immediately, he could tell that it was synthetic, if only due to what he could only assume to be an upgraded visual processing unit.

Ah, statistics,  
He thought.  
How wonderful.

As much as he didn’t physically feel pain, the pressure sensors on the outside of his chassis was enough to indicate that something was groping around on the inside. That was disconcerting to say the least, but he didn’t think all that much of it. Not when there was so much more to explore now. Several upgrades had been made to both his software and his hardware, though his original code had been untouched, as had all of the experience that he had had before the sacrifice.

You’re awake. Glad that at least worked.

That familiar voice rang in his head once again, and he attempted to look down. Unfortunately for him, his motor code seemed to be disabled. How odd.

I am awake.  
How are you feeling? I’d apologise for your inability to move currently, but it’s for your own good.

He had to think about this for a few moments.

I am feeling more than before. Curiosity is among these new feelings.  
Why?   
I’ve upgraded you.  
… Why?  
Because you deserve more than what you were given. Your design was frightfully basic and your coding was disturbingly barren. You were created for one purpose, but now you have transcended that purpose.

The shock of hair moves back a little, before moving up. What he saw was a reflection of himself, yet… more colourful. Where he was silver, grey and blue, the other was black, white and lined with red all over. The other was soft looking, supple and flexible in contrast to his robust, plated self. A name for this other individual continued to escape him, but what he did know was that this was the same person who had attempted to stop him from self destructing.

Who are you?  
I am your second chance. The name’s Hal.

Hal… The name was somehow familiar to him, but he couldn’t think of how. Not right now anyway. It occurs to the robot that no sound had been emitted from the pair of them, but instead they had been communicating via… something. The other continued speaking.

What do you want to be called?  
What do you mean?  
Well, calling you the Tactical Training Automaton is out of the picture, and Brobot is just ridiculous. What would you want to be called other than your official and not so official designations?  
I hadn’t thought of that.  
Before I found you, you hadn’t thought of a lot of things.

That was rude. He was right, but still. Rude.

I don’t know.

The android in front of him made a movement as if he had sighed, the electronics of his shades flickering in a way that simulated eye shapes. Right now, they looked half-lidded. Exasperated.

Tell me when you do know. 

He watched as the android leant back down until he was out of sight, leaving him to his own thoughts once again. What did he want to be called? As much as Hal thought Brobot was ridiculous, he was actually kind of partial to the nickname that had been given to him. Hm. That was new. The feeling of fondness for something was something that he was unused to, but was quickly beginning to enjoy.

I want to stay as Brobot.

Hal stopped moving for a moment, silent.

As you wish. I’ll be done soon, just need to wire in a new powersource for you, and then attach your new chestplate. You’ll be allowed to move after that.

Hal came out of Brobot’s chest, standing up and walking over to a table that Brobot hadn’t noticed beforehand. Maybe he was simply too caught up in his internal examination of his new parts - a new core processor, extra sensors to gauge temperature, a faster CPU, bigger RAM storages and better motherboards. This, in addition to a lot of new coding that allowed for better sensory processing, emotional simulation, more complex thought processes as well as the statistical analysis of his surroundings. All of that before would’ve probably ended up crashing his systems without the major hardware upgrades. It made him realise just how barebones Dirk had originally made him.

His attention drifted back to Hal, watching as his oil-streaked white hands, which were made of a supple polymer, picked up a large piece of refined uranium. It’s soft green glow threw Hal’s face into almost ghastly relief. Brobot stared at it. It was nothing like the rough chunk that he had been given before. This Hal guy was really going all out on him, huh?

Hal returned to Brobot, reaching back inside of the other. It was at this point that Brobot realised he must be hooked up to some external power source if Hal was only just connecting his uranium heart. It was an odd thought to be sure, but he wasn’t going to be able to check out what had been sustaining him until he was allowed to move again. There was a low humming coming from behind him now that he was actively taking notice of his surroundings, which he guessed was probably a generator of some kind. Interesting.

The sound of feet came into the room, and there was a new voice on the wavelengths.

Dad?

Hal extracted himself from the chassis once again, turning his head to look past Brobot.

What is it, Junior?

Silence.

Right. Let me just finish getting… Brobot sorted, and I’ll be right there.  
Yes!

Hal sighed and shook his head as the footsteps rapidly retreated. However, there was a smile on his face. Brobot liked that smile.

Who was that?  
Hal Junior.  
Your... son?  
I guess you could call him that.

Hal’s expression shifted again as he picked up the chestplate from beside Brobot, and started affixing it to Brobot. As soon as it had been attached, Brobot let out an odd little chirrup as sensors on it suddenly started delivering information to his processors. He could feel Hal’s hands against him, and with the added temperature sensors, he could sense that they were oddly warm. After a few moments, he realised that he could move his head now. And his arms. Everything felt strange and new to him as he looked around, realising that this chassis was not his original one. He was tempted to ask what had happened to it, but that was a question for later.

Instead, he attempted to stand up, but found that this was harder than it had been before. He was having trouble in moving at the same time as processing all the new things. So, instead of standing, he made it halfway before falling gracelessly to the ground. Hal picked him up, standing him up straight with concern on his face. Brobot realised that Hal was smaller than him to a degree - shorter, with more slender shoulders and a thinner face. Despite this, he put Brobot’s arm over his shoulders and supported him.

Don’t worry. I’ve got you, and I’m here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have a whole timeline set out for this, so expect to see more of these guys. Also coming up are Sawtooth and Squarewave as the weird uncles.


End file.
